


Death

by towritemeanstolive



Category: All fandoms, No Fandom, Poetic - Fandom, Poetry - Fandom, Writing - Fandom, creative writing - Fandom, poem - Fandom
Genre: Accepted, Creativity, Death, Explosion, Fear, I Am Not Afraid, I Have So Much To Say, It's Weird To Write Short Poems, Less Tags, Macabre, Metaphor, Metaphors, Poems, Poet - Freeform, Poetic, Poetry, Poetry Slam, Rhymes, Short, Slam - Freeform, Slam Poetry, So Little Time, So Much To Say, Weird, Writing, accepting death, afraid, creative writing, dead, firework, nope - Freeform, short poem, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towritemeanstolive/pseuds/towritemeanstolive
Summary: This is about death.That's it.





	Death

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want to explain much to be honest.  
> It's a very short poem, which feels strange, but I guess it's good to change things up a bit from time to time.

My body vibrates

My chest cracks open

All pain is gone

My corpse now broken

And just like the firework

I explode

At peace

As I watch a million lights fly

 into the sky

And become one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and especially some comments and tell me what you think!  
> Constructive criticism is what I need!  
> :)


End file.
